<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here For You by LupusMundi (Samunderthelights)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122880">Here For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/LupusMundi'>LupusMundi (Samunderthelights)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles &amp; Ficlets : 2021 [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Community: hp_bunintheoven, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, HP Liquid Luck Drabble Challenge, Hopeful Ending, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Pregnancy, Short &amp; Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/LupusMundi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville has offered to take Luna in and help her raise her baby, but after going for a scan, there's something she has to tell him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom &amp; Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles &amp; Ficlets : 2021 [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Liquid Luck Drabble &amp; Art Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="https://liquidluckdrabblechallenge.tumblr.com/">Liquid Luck Drabble Challenge</a>, using photo prompt #1, and <a href="https://hp-bunintheoven.dreamwidth.org/">HP Bun In The Oven</a>, using the prompt 'Surprise! It's triplets!'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They are beautiful, aren’t they?” Neville asks, pointing out the pink tulips – something about the bright pinks and greens surrounding them – the smell of greenery bringing the biggest smile to his face.</p><p>“Mhm.” Luna nods. “They are.”</p><p>Neville can’t help but notice how distracted she is, that she isn’t anywhere near as excited as he thought she would be to come back here. Seeing as how this is meant to be not only Neville’s favourite place, but Luna’s as well.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I need to tell you something,” Luna sighs, avoiding his eyes as she leads him over to one of the park benches. A pink flowering tree hanging over them, the image of Luna against the bright colours making Neville’s heart skip a beat – although he would never admit that. Still not wanting to cross a line, even after everything they’ve been through together. Everything they are about to go through.</p><p>“I went for a scan the other day.”</p><p>“You did?” Neville asks, a sense of dread washing over him as he watches his best friend put a hand on her ever-growing belly. “Is something wrong with the baby?”</p><p>“No, it’s just…”</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>“You know how much it means to me, you offering to take me in and help me with the baby,” Luna begins, obviously still putting off telling him whatever is on her mind. “I know it can’t be easy, pretending to be the father, when…”</p><p>“Luna,” Neville sighs. “What’s wrong?” he asks, still remembering how he had found her here at the park a few months ago – crying her eyes out, looking like she was about to have a breakdown. Her boyfriend had shown her the door after finding out she was pregnant, leaving her with absolutely nothing, and Neville hadn’t hesitated to do whatever he could to help her. Even going as far as to offer to help her raise the baby – even if they were just friends.</p><p>“They ehm…,” Luna tries, having to take a deep breath, “It’s not just one baby.”</p><p>“Twins?”</p><p>“Triplets, actually,” Luna says, her voice shaking with nerves. “I know it’s…”</p><p>“Oh, wow,” Neville blurts out, cutting her off. “Three babies…”</p><p>“Yes. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, but it’s probably best if I go look for somewhere else to live.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Neville asks, looking confused. “I still… wait, did you think… no, I meant what I said. I’m here for you, alright? One baby, three… I’m here for you. I love you, and…”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Yeah, always have,” Neville admits, his face going bright red. “And I can’t wait to do this with you. I can’t wait to be a dad.”</p><p>“Are you sure this is what you want? I can’t ask you to give up everything.”</p><p>“I’m not giving up anything, am I?” Neville asks, before wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss into her hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/">You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Liquid Luck Drabble Challenge photo prompt #1:<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>